It's You
by GopherFrog
Summary: Miracle:: The story of AJ and Billy. Their adventures and misadventures to finding the one they need. Strong T for primarily language, eventually might change to M, but not currently.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome Class of 1972 of Conrad T. Jones High School. And let's not forget our families for joining us today. Now without further ado, let's eat!" an unknown woman exclaimed.

With that simple statement she left the podium and sat at her table. Seconds later waiters and waitresses filed out the kitchen area with steaming trays of food bringing them to all of the tables.

Over the next couple of hours all that could be heard was the din of conversation mixing with forks scraping and glasses clinking. People catching up with friends that they hadn't seen in years, people seeing friends that they had only seen last week.

However, at one table sat eight people. Two families. The mother's of those families had been inseparable all through elementary school, junior high, and high school. Due to the happenings of life they hadn't seen each other since they had graduated.

"It is so good to see you Lynn," Gayle stated matter of factly.

"33 years is just far too long to go without seeing you." Lynn replied. Their families sat there in an awkward silence eating the food that was placed in front of them. The two women, in their haste and excitement had forgotten the little detail of introductions. Catching up on the last 33 years of their lives was their priority at the moment.

After a few minutes they took it upon themselves to ease the silence.

"I guess they're going to be busy for the next few hours, so I'll just introduce myself. I'm Lynn's husband, Pat." A man that looked younger than he probably was started.

They continued around the table. "I'm Austin," a brown haired teen said. "I'm Kim," a blonde girl piped in. "And I'm AJ," chimed in a black haired girl that looked slightly older than the other two.

"I'm Gayle's husband, and just call me Buzz. There are our sons." Said a slightly distinguished yet impish man continued.

"I'm Neal," said a guy that looked like the spitting image of his mother. "I'm Billy," said a guy who was without a doubt his father's son.

As the night wore on, slowly people started drifting off to their respective hotel rooms. All reluctant to end the night yet excited about plans for tomorrow.

Well after midnight a pair of feet left a hotel room and padded down the hallway towards the elevator. AJ waited impatiently for the doors to open. She sighed then punched the down button a couple more times.

"You know pushing it more times doesn't make it come any faster," a voice from behind startled her.

She turned around and saw one of the guys from dinner that night. For the life of her though she couldn't remember who.

Taking a wild guess, "Neal, right?"

"Billy," he corrected.

"Sorry, I'm horrible with names. I got the right family though. I deserve points for that I think."

He smiled that smile that said 'sure'. Before they could say anything else that distinct chime sounded signaling the arrival of the elevator. "So where are you sneaking off too?" He asked following her onto the elevator.

"In search of food, but I'm not sure which floor vending machines would be on. You?"

"I needed a drink and I think saw something on either the 1st or 2nd floors."

They traveled in silence down to the second floor. AJ walked out and picked a hallway to explore. Billy sped up to keep up with her. "You know this would be easier if we just asked somebody," he commented when he caught up with her.

"And miss half the fun of exploring the hotel? Besides do you see anyone TO ask?" she looked at him.

After coming up empty on the 2nd floor they ventured down to the Lobby. The stairwell opened to a deserted hallway. It was weird, they hadn't said more than a few words to each other, but neither one felt compelled to fill the silence.

After coming up empty and with only one hallway left to roam, "I think that we're not meant to get that food or drink." Billy said.

"Think someone's trying to tell us that we don't need it. But if we don't find anything down here I'm walking across that street dressed just like this and going to that 7-11 I see." Five minutes later, AJ was standing at the end of the hallway in utter and complete shock. "What kind of hotel doesn't have vending machines? It's wrong. It's evil. It's gotta be illegal." Billy just looked on amused while she ranted. "Well I guess that means 7-11 here I come." She announced.

After she said that he just looked at her like she was kidding, "You can't be serious? It's nearly 2 o'clock in the morning." He finally took in what she was wearing. Black track pants that looked like she'd stolen them from some guy that was at least twice her size and gray sweatshirt that looked equally as oversized. "Do you even have shoes on?" He quizzed her.

"No, but they can't see my feet so I don't think that whole 'No shoes, No shirt, No service' thing it really going to matter. Look I'm fine going by myself it you don't want to." AJ said. Then after waiting a moment she turned around and left leaving him standing in the hallway puzzled.

After standing there for nearly 30 seconds dumbfounded by this almost complete stranger, Billy muttered, "Dammit". Then jogged down the hallway to try and catch up with AJ. He finally caught up with her as she was reaching the street preparing to cross. "You're really doing this aren't you?"

"I'm in NEED of peanut butter. It's something you probably wouldn't understand. So just let it be." She looked at seriously.

"Well never let it be said that I stand in the way of someone and their peanut butter," he laughed.

"Glad to hear it." Then she turned her attention back to the street. It was pitch black outside, except for the glowing light of the street light overhead and the neon lights of the oasis that lie before her. Being that it was 2 in the morning there were only a handful of cars out on the road. She stepped off the curb, and started jogging across the two lanes stopped on the median then jogged across the remaining lanes of traffic. Billy was a half a step behind her.

When they walked into the empty 7-11, the guy behind the counter nodded to the two late-night snackers. AJ made a beeline to the snack aisle in search of goal. While she was searching she heard Billy call from the other side of the store, "Did you want a drink too?"

"Dr. Pepper, please." She replied her eyes still scanning the shelves in front of her. Then she spotted it, an absolute pristine jar of JIF Creamy Peanut Butter. "Yes!"

Billy rounded the corner and saw AJ staring at something indefinable in her hands. She turned to him with this look that could only be described as triumphant. "The world is a BEAUTIFUL place," she announced to him. One of his eyebrows rose in question. "I have peanut butter."

"Are you really going to eat that?" He asked in disbelief.

She stared at him like he had just grown another head. "What do you mean, am I really going to eat this? Why wouldn't I eat this? Do you know what this is? This is peanut butter. One of the most orgasmic foods that's ever been placed upon this earth."

At her last comment he couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Okay, but are you going to eat _only_ that?"

"No, I was considering chocolate syrup, but decided that tonight to go au naturale. There is nothing wrong with a 2 in the morning snack of straight peanut butter." AJ challenged defending her favorite food in her life, and probably in any other lives she had before this one.

"By the way, here's your drink," he said handing her the bottle of Dr. Pepper. "Are you going to be able to sleep tonight with all that sugar in your system?"

"I will be sleeping blissfully." She guaranteed. As they made their way to the cash register Billy grabbed a bag of chips.

They walked into the hotel a few moments later, and were again waiting in front of the elevator to take them back upstairs.

**The next morning**

"AJ, come on get up. AJ, I'm not playing around you need to get up. We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up in the next two seconds." Her mother was trying to wake up her oldest daughter. You'd think at 24 she would've grown out this. "Abigail Jane Carver, if you don't get up and get into the shower now, I'm going to bring the shower to you." Her mother threatened. "Fine, Austin come here will you. Get your sister will you?"

Austin picked up his big sister. The sleeping beauty lay limp in his arms as he carried her toward the bathroom. He put her in the tub as his mother directed him then stood as far back as he could waiting what he knew was going to happen.

In his head he started counting down, 5……4……3……2……1 then he saw his Mom turn the cold water knob as quickly and as hard as she could. Frigid ice water pelted AJ in the face shocking her awake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then followed by a string of choice words. Their mother didn't even blink an eye when she walked out of room saying, "Now, take a shower and get dressed.

Twenty minutes later AJ emerged showered and dressed still fuming at her mom. "I can't believe you did that Mom."

"I warned you," she replied putting on shoes before they trekked down for breakfast. "Your Dad and brother are already down there."

Walking into the large dining room that had been rented out for the reunion she could smell food waiting for her. Her family was sitting with the same family as last night. Hell, if she could remember their last name. She saw Billy looking like something that death had dragged in.

"You look about as good as I feel," she smiled at him. He just glared at her and then went back to eating his breakfast.

"Don't worry about it, he's not much of a morning person," Neal quickly explained seeing the look that flashed across her face.

"Normally, I'm not but Mom dumped me into the tub this morning and woke me up with cold water so I'm little bit more alert than I normally would." At that remark the whole table, well almost the whole table laughed.

"You're still doing that Lynn?" Gayle questioned her. At Lynn's mischievous smile Gayle just laughed. "You see whenever me and your Mom would decide to camp out your Mom would always wake me up in the middle of the night with a blast of water from the hose. It seemed I never quite learned my lesson. She managed to soak me more times than I care to admit to."

Before they were able to continue their conversation they heard a "tap tap" being amplified around the room. "This thing on? Good, it seems that everyone survived the night. Well we have variety of activities that you can participate in today. Ladies, the hotel has graciously obtained a few cute Swedish looking men to pamper us all day. Now don't worry guys, we didn't forget you we've got some great things for you to participate in as well. What they are I'm not sure right now, but I bet they're great."

From out in the middle of the group an unidentifiable guy yelled, "Do we get cute Swedish looking girls?" A ripple of laughter spread throughout the room.

Not fazed by the comment, "That's always a possibility."

After breakfast groups were breaking up to spend the rest of the day together. Gayle, Lynn, and Kim all decided to take up the opportunity of massages and pampering by Swedish looking men. AJ decided that she'd probably fall asleep wherever she sat down due to her lack of sleep last night so something active was going to be her thing for the day. Austin said that he could be found at the nearest basketball hoop.

Buzz and Pat were talking then looked at their remaining children. "We're going golfing, which ones of you want to join us?"

Slowly, they all said that they'd play a round. There was a hotel shuttle that was running people to and from the nearest golf course a couple of miles away. Once they got to the clubhouse the Dads went to go set up a tee time while the kids went to go try to find out which clubs they wanted to rent. On her way to the clubs, AJ got distracted by one of the most grotesque sights she'd ever seen.

"Hey, where'd AJ disappear to?" Neal questioned. Billy looked up just noticing that they'd lost her.

Then, suddenly without warning one of the funniest pictures showed up. "I. Think. I. Need. This. Hat." AJ said seriously with a straight face. The hat in question was a fuchsia, lime green and orange plaid golfer's hat with a white pom-pom on top.

"That hat is AWESOME!" Neal said taking the hat of her head and putting it on his.

"Don't think so buddy, that hat is mine." She said putting the hat back on her head. Then she noticed Billy staring at her he looked like he was trying desperately not to fall down laughing at her. She walk slowly and surely up to him looked him dead in the eyes and deadpanned, "What you don't like my hat?"

That ended his battle for him, and he laughed uncontrollably for awhile before managing to say, "I think your hat looks like a leprechaun threw up on you." She just grinned in response.

"Abigail, what in the hell do you have on your head?" Her Dad asked staring amused at his oldest child.

"Well in the words of Billy over there, I have a hat that looks like leprechauns puked on me." She stated trying not to laugh while looking at her Dad's expression. "But I figure if we're going to golf I'm going to look damn good doing it in this hat."

"We've got some time to get clubs before we tee off." Buzz said, highly amused at the sight before him. This girl looking like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the hat she was wearing while ignoring his two sons cracking up behind her.

Some time later they were at the tenth hole. Billy was up next; while he was bent over placing the ball on the tee AJ dropped her ball. As she went to pick it up, she heard a 'thwack' and the world went black.

When her world finally went back into Technicolor she was lying on her back and four concerned faces were looking down at her. "Whhaaat," she managed to murmur.

"Babe, I always knew you had a hard head but we didn't need to test it out," her Dad said relieved.

"What happened," she managed to get out more clearly a second time. Everyone turned and looked at Billy.

"I didn't look behind me when I went to swing, and my club hit you in the forehead knocking you out cold. I can't tell you how sorry I am." He said looking truly mortified.

"I'm sorry my head got in the way," she joked. Seeing her sense of humor still intact everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. Slowly they helped her to a sitting position. "Whoa," she said the world starting to spin around her. After sitting for a few more minutes and letting the world come to a full and complete stop, she managed with the help of her Dad, to walk over toward the golf cart.

"We can stop playing and go back to the hotel, if you're not feeling up to it," Buzz offered.

"Nah, you guys keep playing I'll be the Official Scorekeeper and Wearer of the Leprechaun hat."

"Speaking of the Leprechaun hat," Billy smiled and placed the hat back on her head.

She grinned, "I'm feeling better already. I really think that the Leprechaun hat has magic powers."

"Magic powers?" he questioned.

"Mmm-Hmmm" she confirmed. "Magic powers."

"BILLY! Would you like to finish your turn?" Neal interrupted.

"I think you're safe now, my head isn't blocking your way anymore."

He just shook his head as he went back over to the tee.

Thankfully they had arrived at the eighteenth hole just in time for a late lunch. Everyone was famished. They all piled into two golf carts, the guys refusing to let AJ drive. While they were riding, a bizarre noise was heard from Neal. AJ just stared at him, "What was THAT?"

"I told you I'm starving! My stomach is going to start eating vital organs if I don't feed it soon." Neal responded.

Billy rolled his eyes, "You are SUCH a drama queen."

"At least I don't knock out innocent girls attempting to play golf," he shot back. The insults flew back and forth for a couple minutes while AJ just sat back completely amused by these two.

When it came time for them to get out of the carts and go eat, everybody rushed over to AJ to help her. "GUYS! I'm fine, I'm not an invalid. Just a little bump on the head." AJ adjusted the Leprechaun hat on her head and followed them to the clubhouse.

It wasn't until they were seated that everyone noticed that she was still wearing her hat. "You are now the coolest person ever, because you wore that hat in here." Neal declared slinging an arm around her shoulders. Neal and AJ continued to talk about the magical benefits of owning a Leprechaun hat.

It was the last night of the reunion they were having a farewell dinner. The last couple of days had been great. AJ, Neal, and Billy had hung out almost continuously for those days. Towards the end of the meal, the woman, whom AJ had never quite learned her name, reappeared up at the podium.

"Well first I want to thank the Class of 1972 the best bunch of kids to ever rule Conrad T. Jones High School! Go Roadrunners!" The entire room erupted into some weird bird call sound in response to that. "This year was our largest turn-out since graduation. Let's just not go another 33 years before this many of us gets together again."

Later that night, the three were hanging out talking about nothing. "So how were you able to take so much time off of work?" Billy asked her out of the blue.

"I actually quit my job, because I going to be starting grad school in the fall."

"Really, where you going?"

"University of Minnesota." She said taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper. "Why were ya'll able to make it?"

"Off season," Neal replied.

"Starting a new job next week," Billy answered. "Actually not that far from the university."

"Really? That's cool; we should definitely keep in touch then." She commented. Before they went their separate ways they all exchanged phone numbers and E-Mail addresses.

AJ sat in front of her computer staring at a slip of paper in her hand. _Should I? It wouldn't kill me right? What's the harm?_ Then before she could make a decision the distinctive voice came ringing out of her speakers "You've Got Mail." That caught her attention.

_**From: Hey**_

_**Hey there,**_

_**First of all I have to say, interesting E-Mail name. Knowing you there's a perfectly reasonable explanation right? Well I was just making sure you and the Magical Leprechaun Hat made it back okay.**_

_**Billy**_

AJ laughed out loud at this E-Mail. She quickly hit the reply button.

_**From: Re: Hey**_

_**Hi,**_

_**First of all, thank you for your concern about the Magical Leprechaun Hat, both the hat and I made it back safely in one piece. I give all credit to the hat, because as we know it does have magical powers. Secondly, yes the E-Mail address has a story behind it. If you've ever seen Empire Records (favorite movie of all time) you'd understand, but if you haven't you need to rent it. But there's a line in the movie that goes "Damn the Man, Save the Empire". **_

_**AJ**_

As the days progressed, they continued to E-Mail almost daily. They talked about everything and nothing. What was happening in their daily lives. A funny story that had happened that day. Then one day, as Billy sat down that evening to look for his ever present E-Mail from AJ a little window popped up on his screen.

**DamnTheMan:** Hey there

**SlapShot81:**Hi

**DamnTheMan:**How you doin?

**SlapShot81:**Not bad, busy with work. You?

**DamnTheMan:**Pretty good, busy packing and getting ready to move

**SlapShot81:**So you have an apartment or dorm?

**DamnTheMan:**Guess it's sorta a dorm. They have graduate housing that I'm going to be living in. It's basically a studio apartment on campus which is nice.

**SlapShot81:**Definitely

**SlapShot81:**So when do you move up here?

**DamnTheMan:**In 2 weeks. I can move in the last week of August, then classes start right after Labor Day.

**SlapShot81:** Cool, then we should have time to hang out before you get busy with classes.

**DamnTheMan:** Yeah, you'll be able to show me around town and stuff

**SlapShot81:** Let me know when, and I'll call in sick that day

**SlapShot81:** I'll pretend to be on my death bed or something 

**DamnTheMan:** Just don't blame me when you get fired okay?

**SlapShot81:** Agreed

**DamnTheMan:** Hey, gotta go Mom's yelling at me to help her. Talk to you later okay?

**SlapShot81:** Yeah, see you soon

**DamnTheMan is no longer available:**

Billy finished checking his E-Mail, then signed off his computer. Seeing AJ again should be pretty interesting he thought. It was never boring around her. He needed to come up with some things for them to do while he was showing her around town. Golfing was definitely out of the question he laughed to himself. He didn't think she'd trust him around a club anytime soon.

Two weeks later, AJ headed north on I-35 she had just crossed the state line into Minnesota when her cell phone started ringing. Keeping one hand on the wheel, and with the other hand fumbling through junk that had collected on the passenger seat until she could find the object in her search.

"Hello?"

"AJ?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, it's Billy"

"HEY! How are you? Should you be working right now?"

She heard laughter on the other end, "Lunch time, I'm good. So where are you?"

"I just crossed the state line, so that means we're in the same state again."

"God help me…"

"Shut up before I hang up."

"You wouldn't dare..." he challenged.

AJ smirked to herself then flipped her phone shut, effectively ending the conversation. Billy just stared at his phone when he heard the dial tone. He couldn't believe she'd actually hung up on him. He dialed her number again and waited for her to pick up.

"I can't believe you actually hung up." He muttered.

"You said I wouldn't dare. Well I actually do need to go, cause I'm running on fumes here at the moment. So unless you want to come find me and help me push my car, I'll talk to you later."

It was after dinner when AJ finally reached the University of Minnesota campus; she pulled into the parking lot that faced the building where she was going to be checking in.

When she walked out there was a familiar guy leaning against the hood of her car.


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked toward her car, she just grinned, "Hey".

"Hey"

"Neal, right?" she laughed.

"Ha ha"

There was an awkward moment between the two of them for a minute. For the last couple of months they could talk so easily over the distance of the internet but now here they were face to face for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, I got something for you, sort of a 'Welcome to Minnesota' present." He said breaking the silence. He pulled bag from behind him and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she opened it up and started laughing. "I can't believe you remembered." She pulled out a jar of JIF Creamy Peanut Butter and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Well you know, I'm not one to stand between someone and their peanut butter addiction." He replied hugging her back.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Got off early, and thought I'd come help you move in." Then glancing at her car and all of her thing stuffed into every vacant nook and cranny and even a couple things tied to the roof of it. "By the looks of it you're going to need all the help you can get. Give me a second, I'll call Neal and we'll help you."

"Oh, ya'll would be my _HEROS_ if you would help me," she said relief evident in her eyes.

A minute later he hung up his phone, "He's on his way over, now where are you living."

She looked at him confused, "I haven't the slightest. This is all they gave me." She handed him the piece of paper that she was given. He looked at it for a moment then it dawned on him.

"Come on follow me," he said.

She nodded, and they both got in their respective cars, she followed him as he drove through side streets and alleys until coming to a row of single story apartment looking homes. He stopped in front of one and she pulled up behind him.

"So this is Home Sweet Home huh?" she said standing outside her car. "Well I guess I should check mi casa." AJ dug around in her pocket for the key she had been given and walked up with Billy to the front door.

She swung the door open and what lie before her was the typical barren dorm room; with the exception that there was a small kitchen in the corner, and what was probably a bathroom off to the left. AJ walked in surveying the place. There were two beds against one wall. Both of them, those cement twin beds that comes standard in every single dorm room on every single college campus in the world. In the middle of the room was a couch that made the hard floor more comfortable. A coffee table sat in front of the couch and a matching table that looked good for a makeshift entertainment center. All four walls were a barren white and the floor was a blue carpet that was so thin that it didn't even deserve the name of carpet.

"Well it could be worse." She commented. Then a ringing interrupted her thoughts. Both of them reached for their phones.

"Hey Neal," Billy answered. Then he proceeded to inform his brother where they were. A few minutes later he arrived.

"AJ!" Neal shouted. He ran over and gave her a big bear hug. "So now for a very important question, where is our Magical Leprechaun Hat?"

She just laughed. "I don't know where YOURS is, but I know where MINE is."

Neal looked defeated, "Come on you know you want me to have it."

"Nope, the hat is mine."

"Alright children don't make me separate you two. We've got work to do." Billy smiled.

Between the three of them it only took them little over an hour to unload the whole car. It was going to take AJ a few days to get things unpacked and put away but at least all the grunt work was finished. There were all lying down on the floor tired from the late night work out. "Well to repay my favorite moving men, we should order a pizza." AJ announced.

There were no complaints heard from the others so after finding the number for a pizza place and 30 – 45 minutes later they were eating the pizza in silence. It was starting to get late and AJ was looking exhausted after her long drive and then unloading her car. The boys noticed this and left her so she could go to sleep.

"It's great to see you again. Now I can steal the hat from you easier." Neal laughed hugging her as he got into his car.

"Bye, you weirdo. And you'd have to find the hat first in order to steal it."

Billy and her watched his tail lights fade into the distance. "Well, it was really good seeing you again," AJ said turning towards him. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem. It was good seeing you again too. See you soon right?"

"Without a doubt," she smiled. With that he got into his car and drove leaving AJ to face the disaster that was currently her apartment. Looking at all the boxes and stuff she rolled her eyes, found sheets and blanket for her bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning AJ woke up feeling muscles that were hurting that she didn't even know she had. _Thank God, its Saturday_, she thought to herself. Rolling over and grabbing her cell phone she saw that it was already nearly ten in the morning. She fumbled around, found her glasses, that was when she realized just how big of a disaster her new place was. Boxes seemed to be stacked everywhere. Letting out a long sigh she got up to start attacking the mountain before her. She needed to at least find her bathroom stuff before she could anything else, because unless her nose was deceiving her she stunk.

After taking a shower out of necessity AJ was as dressed as she planned on getting for the day. In a pair of sweats and tank top she was ready to attack the job before her. Then she heard an unmistakable growl. AJ had nearly forgotten about breakfast. She slipped on her shoes and opened her door to leave. On the other side of the door, with his fist up ready to knock was Billy.

"Hey!" she said surprised to see him.

"Hey."

"What's up," she questioned.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted any help but I guess your leaving."

"Actually just getting breakfast," she corrected him. "You want to join me?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Good, you're driving." AJ stepped out and locked her door.

AJ was laughing so hard she started choking on her breakfast. "Are you serious?" she asked still out of breath.

"Yeah, you should've seen his face," then Billy tried to mimic the look only causing AJ to crack up even more.

That was how their entire breakfast went. Each telling stories that kept the other laughing. Attempting to stall even more from heaving to unpack her boxes Billy drove her around.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times" Billy joked pretending to be a tour guide. "On your left you will notice a Walgreens. And on your right is a Taco Bell a favorite after a late night."

"Ugh, I can't believe you'd eat at Taco Bell," AJ said shaking her head.

Billy looked confused, "You're from Texas and you don't eat at Taco Bell."

"BECAUSE I'm from Texas I don't eat at Taco Bell. There are FAR better places to eat if you want Mexican food." AJ said quite defiantly.

Some time later they made it back to AJ's new place. They sat in the car for a moment just sitting. Then AJ spoke, "Well I guess I can't procrastinate any longer I need to get to work unpacking."

"You want any help?" he offered.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Only if you want to."

"Come on, you'll be finished faster if I help." He said shutting off the car.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing more than unpacking. She knew she was in for it the second he opened one of the boxes and just stared. "What in the he…." He started.

Not looking up, "What?"

"Why do you have this?" he said pulling the object in question out of the box.

AJ turned to see what Billy was holding.

"Put Phil down," she threatened him.

"Phil?" he said holding Phil just out of her reach.

"Yes, Phil the Platypus .

"Phil the Platypus?"

"Do you plan on repeating everything I say?" AJ asked him still trying to get Phil from his grasp.

"No, not currently." He said trying to contain his laughter.

"Just give me back Phil," AJ demanded.

"Why is Phil so special?" He asked laughing at the sight in front of him.

"Phil protected me from many a scary noise, all things that go bump in the night, NEVER was I once attacked by monsters from under the bed because of him, and he makes a pretty good pillow when you need one." She said getting annoyed that he wasn't letting her have Phil.

"Phil looks like he's seen it all." He said looking at Phil's missing eye, the patches of fur that was quite a bit thinner than the rest of him.

"Of course he has, Phil has seen every scabbed knee and elbow, every crush, every broken heart, and every sappy chick flick with me." She explained very seriously.

"Well in that case," he said looking Phil square in the eyes. "It is very nice to meet you. You keep up the good job of looking after this girl here okay?" Then he handed Phil back to his owner.

"Thank you," she said taking Phil from him and placing him in his temporary home, on top of the TV.

They went back unpacking peacefully, without much talking other than trying to figure out where things should probably go. Then AJ finally came across the box that she had stashed her iPOD and matching speakers in. She immediately went about hooking them up so they could have some music to work with. AJ hit 'Shuffle Songs' and started singing softly to herself while bouncing around the room.

Billy just couldn't help but watch her.

Over the next couple of months they slowly settled into a routine. Every Saturday morning at about the same time AJ would wake up and walk over to her front to open it for Billy who had normally just driven up. Then they'd eat breakfast while they watched a movie or cartoons. They got into many a debate over some of the most trivial things. From what was the better macaroni: Kraft or Velveeta. One day they even argued after watching the movie on TV who was the better ninja turtle.

AJ loved their relationship. It was steady and constant but at the same time kept her completely entertained.

After breakfast, depending on how much class work AJ had to get done they'd go out. Sometimes to the movies, but when they were just wandering around town was when she had the most fun.

On one particular Saturday things were slightly different. When AJ went to open up the door she stood at the doorway in utter and complete shock. The world had gone WHITE. Clorox White. Cotton Ball White.

There was SNOW on the ground. SNOW! For a born and raised Texan like AJ this was a very rare sight. She could count the number of times she'd seen snow in person on one hand. She didn't see Billy's car coming down the street yes, but she ran back inside her apartment found a pair of socks and shoes and quickly put them on. Then after running around like an idiot she found a sweatshirt and some gloves. AJ was running out of the door with a hat in hand when a warm solid object suddenly blocked her way. She would've gone crashing to the ground if the object hadn't reached out to grab her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked looking at the woman in front of him, who at that particular moment rather than her 24 years old looked to be about 4. AJ had on gray pajama pants, a Minnesota sweatshirt, brown boots, and gloves on. She resembled a scarecrow project gone horribly wrong.

"IT SNOWED!" She shrieked.

He just looked at her at like he was waiting for the rest of her statement to come out. She just looked at him again "IT SNOWED!" She stressed.

"Yes I see that," he laughed.

"You don't get it, IT SNOWED! Do you know how many times I've seen snow? I can count how many times I've seen snow on ONE HAND. This is a BIG DEAL." She told him. AJ just ignored him and ran out into the yard and proceeded to fall down backwards into the snow and make snow angels.

Billy couldn't but laugh at her. You'd think she'd never seen snow before. He walked over to where the little snow angel was and looked down at her. "Having fun?" He asked.

"TONS!" she shouted from the ground.

He stretched a hand out to help her up. She took hold of it and yank as hard as she could causing him to lose his balance and land on the ground beside her. When he rolled over and spit snow out of his mouth AJ lost her battle not to laugh and started shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

"You think that's funny huh?" He raised his eyebrows a couple times trying to look threatening and only causing her to laugh even more. Then she saw a devilish glint in his eyes and tried to escape before he could do whatever it was that was whirling around in his face. "Uh uh uh, don't think so sweetheart." He said grabbing her around her waist with one hand and a fistful of snow with his other.

He loved watching her squirm under him while he taunted her with the snow in his hand before smushing the snow in her face. AJ spit and sputtered. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" She yelled. He loosened his grip on slightly, but it was just enough for her to break free and scramble away from him. She scooped up a handful of snow and flung it in his general direction. It missed him by a mile.

"Great arm," he teased her. Then she launched another snowball that hit square in the face.

"That better for you?"

He wiped the snow from his face and took off chasing her around the small yard. She saw him coming after her and let loose a shriek and took off running. Billy easily caught up to her and hoisted her over his shoulder. AJ screamed as she felt the ground leave her feet. She started hitting his back. "Put me down! Come on put me down! UGH! You are so annoying! Would you JUST put me down!"

"You want down?" He questioned.

"YES!" Then the second that word left her mouth she thought better of it, because half a second later she was being dumped over his shoulder and into the snow.

"I. Hate. You" she spat out at him as he laughed standing above her.

"You're soaking wet." He finally noticed. "You need to warm up before you catch pneumonia."

"Okay, _Mom"_.

One Saturday was different than every other. Long before AJ was ready to wake up there was an annoying pounding on her door.

"Who the hell. . . " she mumbled as she staggered toward the door. She opened the door to find Billy far too awake this early in the morning. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

AJ rolled her eyes and let him in. He followed her in. "Do you KNOW what time it is?" she asked him.

"Yup, but for what I have planned for today we need to get an early start. Now go get ready while I get breakfast ready," he ordered her.

Grumbling, but knowing it was useless to argue she followed his orders and got in the shower. After getting dressed she went out into the common room. There he sat with a cake with a number 2 candle and a number 5 candle lit on it. She just stared at him. AJ couldn't believe he had done this.

"Don't you think it's a little early for cake?" she asked trying not to grin like an idiot.

"Never too early for birthday cake. Now blow out these candles before we start a fire."

She blew out the candles, closing her eyes to make a wish. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," she reasoned.

He just laughed. After eating oversized pieces of cake, they cleaned up the mess. "Now, for number one on our list of things to do," Billy said.

"Number one?" she inquired.

"Yup and you don't get know anything so don't even ask." He warned her. He pulled a black piece of fabric from his back pocket. "Now turn around."

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind, it was look he was used to getting from her. "Not a chance in hell are you getting that thing on me. No don't think so, you have another thing coming if you think I'm going to put that on."

He just swung the fabric in front of her face. She continued to argue with him, but soon realized it was going to be futile to argue with him anymore. "Okay fine! BUT I want it noted that I'm doing this under protest."

"Whatever, turn around." He rolled his eyes. He tied the cloth around her eyes, "too tight" he double checked.

"Its' okay."

Billy let her stand in the middle of the room completely helpless while he found the key to her front door so he could lock up. He looked at her, she was undeniably cute standing there completely ticked off incessantly tapping her foot. Not wanting to let an opportunity like this go, he suddenly got very quiet. AJ noticed the immediate silence.

"Billy….Billy…..This isn't funny Billy……William Schneider I swear to god when I get my hands on you…..

"You'll what?" he called from the other side of the room. She went flying around in a circle trying to identify where his voice had come from. Her hand flew to the blindfold, getting ready to remove it when two hands come out of nowhere effectively ending that.

"AHHHHHHHH Holy Sh-" she started before his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Now, there is no need for language like that," he laughed. Her arms started swinging at him he had to step away before he got pummeled, but it sure was funny watching her swing at air trying desperately to connect with some body part of his.

He finally was able to grab both her arms so she couldn't hit him, "Alright, come on let's go we've got places we need to go to."

She relented, finally giving him her hand so he could lead her wherever it was they were going. Before they had even taken more than one step she came to a stop pulled back her hand said, "Wait, you have to promise me that you won't run me into anything painful. No coffee tables, no chairs, no couches, no doors, no doorways, no mailboxes, no trees, no fences, no stumps, no signs, NO ANYTHING"

"Okay" he agreed.

"No, PROMISE ME." She requested of him.

"Alright, Alright, I William Schneider do solemnly vow not to intentionally run you, Abigail Jane Carver into any coffee tables, chairs, doors, doorways, mailboxes, trees, fences, stumps, signs, or anything else." He promised her.

"You forgot couches!"

"Or couches," he added. "Now, can we go?"

"Alright, now we can go." She agreed following him outside.

Billy helped her get into the car, then without thinking about it grabbed the seat belt. While he was stretching the seatbelt over her his hands brushed her chest, "Uh, sorry."

"S'okay." She brushed it off.

About 15 minutes later Billy was starting to get slightly aggravated at AJ's incessant questions. "Would you just BE QUIET, I'm not telling you where we're going,"

"COME ON! I'm going crazy over here. You're not talking to me, I can't hear ANYTHING that might give me clue as to where we're going. Can I least have a HINT?" She pleaded.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"COME ON! Just one little itty bitty hint? You know I could always just take off this blindfold," she smirked at him.

"And I could always kick you out of the car," he retorted smiling at her twitching uncontrollably in her seat,

"AAAUUGGHH! You are SO annoying! Just one hint!" She begged again. If she could've done puppy dog eyes she would've.

"Fine, one hint." He said giving in just to get to her quiet.

"YES!" And attempted to do a slight victory dance where she was seated.

"Your hint is," he paused for dramatic effect. "We're going to someplace that's NOT a golf course."

AJ didn't know if she should laugh or hit him for that hint. "Good to know that, does that mean you won't be whacking me in the head with a golf club anytime soon?"

"Now I didn't say that."

If it weren't for the fact that he was driving she would've hit him upside the head for that comment there.

Finally she heard him say the words she'd be anticipating all day long, "Alright we're here, wait a minute don't touch that blindfold yet." AJ could tell he had turned around in his seat when he twisted back around he placed something in her lap. It was heavy. "Now you can take the blindfold off." She ripped that thing from her eyes and had to blink several times to get readjusted to the light. When she finally got the world back in focus, what she saw out of the saw was a parking lot, then beyond that a highway.

"Uh, a highway?" she questioned trying not to sound disappointed.

"Just open the box first," he said directing her attention to the box in her lap. There in wrapping paper decorated with leprechauns was fairly decent size box. She looked at him quizzically. He motioned to open it. Being careful not to rip the paper she first removed the paper then lifted the lid off the box.

In the box laid a pair of pristine white brand new ice skates. She just looked at him in awe hoping he'd explain. "Well I figure we've been friends for how many months now, and if you plan on living in Minnesota then you need to learn how to skate."

She leaned over in her seat and gave him a hug. "Thank You. But I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

He just laughed, "I think I can survive. Besides," he started pulling something from his side of the car, "we have the magical powers of the Leprechaun hat." He pulled it down on her head as she grinned up at him stupidly.

AJ walked nervously into the ice rink, she hoped to God Billy knew what he was doing. She'd rarely even seen snow in her life let alone been on ice. AJ started biting her lip. Billy noticed that she was lagging behind, "Come on, you'll be fine." He took her by one of his gloved hands and led to the rink.

She sat down on a bench, took off her shoes and started tying up the skates. Billy glanced over to her, "Did you get it tied tight enough?" he asked finishing with his skates.

"Uh," she stuttered. Billy just grinned at her cluelessness, for someone normally pretty smart she was pretty stumped by the concept of ice skating. He kneeled in front of her and tightened her skates. "Thanks."

"Alright now for lesson one: Standing." He pulled her up off the bench, when he thought she had gotten her balance he let go. AJ managed to stay standing up for a couple seconds then when she got brave enough to try and take a step she went tumbling into Billy's chest. She looked up from where her face was smashed against him. "Okay, let's try that one again," he said trying not to let her see him laugh. With his help keeping her upright until she could reach the rail to grab on to.

Holding onto the rail for dear life, she turned to him. "You sure you still want to do this?"

"You're not getting out of this that easily, come we'll go slow." He took her by the elbow and walked patiently with her.

It was still early in the day so there were only a few dedicated skaters out on the ice. She cautiously stepped out on to the ice. Keeping hold of her hand, he skated around so he would be in front of her. For the next thirty minutes he was a very patient teacher. By the time he was done she had managed to skate around the entire rink once very slowly, only falling down a twice.

"Oh my head," she moaned gripping her head while she was flat on her back laying on the ice after her last fall.

"Come on, you going around again." He pulled her up and waited until she was balanced before he let go.

AJ carefully slid her way around the rink a few more times. Each time wobbling a little bit less, falling fewer times, and getting a little steadier on her feet. She could tell he was itching to go a little faster than she was capable going at the moment. AJ looked up at him, "Go skate for awhile, I'm okay here" he told him.

"Nah, it's cool," he said.

"No, go I'll be okay, go show off a little bit." She insisted. He looked at her unsure, she rolled her eyes, "Go." After looking back at her one more time he skated off going faster than any one human should be capable of going, but then again she was the resident turtle on the rink. A 3 year old had lapped her completely wrecking her ego when it happened. As she was going to turn she heard someone flying up behind her. She moved to let whoever it was pass, but she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a spin. The spinning and the added weight caused her to lose what little control of balance she had and go falling down to the ice pulling him right along with her.

AJ was sprawled out on the ice, Billy had fallen down on top of her. He looked down at her, she had a look of shock that then dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Did you hit something critical in there?" He loved it when she laughed, her whole body laughed it seemed. She had the best laugh, some people might call it a cackle, but she only cackled if she was being evil. Her laugh became contagious, he started laughing too as people skating by gave weird looks to the pair of laughing lunatics lying on the ice.

Finally Billy rolled off of her, and got up. AJ felt a slight tinge of a disappointment when his weight left her, which confused her. She brushed it off and attempted to get back on her skates, it took her a couple tries but finally managed with the help of Billy.

They skated around for awhile more, each lap around the rink becoming a little bit smoother than the last.

They were sitting back in Billy's car, "I had a blast, thank you." She looked at him smiling.

"Glad you had fun, but Birthday Day 2005 is hardly over yet."

"Birthday _Day?"_ She questioned.

"Yup, now for lunch." He stated plainly.

"Do I have to wear the blindfold again?"

"Only if you want to?" he said.

"We'll just save the blindfold for some fun later." She said suggestively.

Her statement caused his breath to catch and start coughing. He just looked at her in shock. "Please, what'd I say?" she asked him innocently. He just shook his head in disbelief. They drove in silence to wherever it was they were headed next.

They pulled into a small parking lot in front of a slightly dilapidated building. She turned to Billy, "Where's the food?"

"Here, after doing lots of research I found this place, it's called Mi Casa. It's supposed to be the best Mexican food in the state, and now before you say anything yes I know you're rule, but from what I've heard it's worth making an exception to your rule." He said referencing her rule to never eat Mexican food north of Texas. She eyed him skeptically, "Come on, you know you want to educate me on the finer eatings of Mexican food." He tempted her.

"Just this one time," she said following him into the building.

When they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by a sweet looking elderly Hispanic lady, "Buenas Tardes." She welcomed them.

"Buenas Tardes. Como est ta?" AJ replied.

"Muy bein, y usted?" she answered smiling.

"Excelente. Es mis cumpleaños," AJ told her.

"Aye, Feliz Cumpleaños," the woman said, leading them to their table. "You're not from here are you?" She asked switching to English.

"Born and raised in Texas," AJ explained.

"That explains it, your server will be with you in a moment. Adios," then she left them.

AJ turned to Billy who was looking at her thoroughly amazed. "What?" she asked him getting nervous at the way he was staring at her.

"Nothing, you just never stop amazing me. When did you learn to speak Spanish?"

"Grew up hearing it, it was just inevitable."

They were interrupted by their waiter before they could say anymore. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, Dr. Pepper for her and I'll just have a Coke" he said ordering for her.

After the waiter had left, "How do you know I wanted a Dr. Pepper."

He just looked at her like she had to have been joking. "Is the sky blue? It's a fact of life. The sky is blue. Grass is green. And you drink Dr. Pepper. If you were to ever change I don't think the world could handle it."

Their waiter returned quickly with their drinks, and took their orders. Billy let AJ pick what it was he was going to eat since nothing was something he'd ever had. About twenty minutes later their food arrived, and after one bite of the food AJ would swear that steam was coming out of his ears. He drank his whole drink in one glup then reached to down AJ's drink as well. She just looked on at him highly amused while she ate her food easily, her mouth well trained to the spiciness of real Mexican food.

Once his eyes stopped watering and he was capable of breathing he just stared at AJ.

"Hot?" she asked barely suppressing a laugh.

"A little bit. How can you eat that?" He asked amazed.

"Now for part three of Birthday Day 2005. And for this time you will need the blindfold." He said devilishly.

"Again? Are you sure you're not just indulging in some kinky side of you I don't know about?" She looked at him quizzically.

"You never know. Come on just trust me." He said tying the blindfold around her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly midnight when they pulled back in front of AJ's apartment. They had done everything imaginable that day. After her journey into ice skating and introducing Billy to the joy known at Mexican food, they'd gone miniature golfing, go-karting, and so many other things that AJ was completely exhausted by the time they had eaten dinner.

Billy walked with her to the door. "Did you want to come in and get another piece of cake?" She offered as she unlocked the door.

"I don't know, isn't it kind of late for cake?"

"It's never too late for cake," she said quoting him. "Come on, I've got milk. We'll watch a movie until we can't stay awake any longer."

"Alright," he said following her into the apartment. She hit the wall switch that turned on the lights. "Need any help?" He asked.

"Nah, I got it," she said. While she got the milk and cake Billy flipped through the TV channels to find a movie that might be on this late at night. AJ heard the distinctive sound of the opening of a very familiar movie. "Stop right there, you are watching this movie." She ordered him walking over with the cake and milk balance precariously in her hands.

"What movie is it?" he asked taking a glass and plate from her.

"This is Empire Records, and I'm warning you I will probably quote this movie from beginning to end." She said curling her feet under her when she sat on the couch next Billy. He just laughed and got comfortable on the couch as well.

Billy slowly woke up at first unaware of his surroundings. As things became more in focus he recognized AJ's apartment. He must've fallen asleep while watching that movie last night. Suddenly he became aware of a warm body curled up next to him. He looked down at saw AJ half on the couch and half sprawled on top of him. After glancing at his watch he realized that it was far too early to be waking up. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. She burrowed further into the blanket trying to get warmed up. AJ looked so peaceful while she was sleeping he was reluctant to wake her up, so he just let her sleep. He tried to figure out how they had ended up this way. If someone had told him a few months ago that, that girl that was obsessed with peanut butter and who ran across the street barefoot would quickly become one of his best friends. Friend? He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

AJ slowly woke up, not wanting to move from her head from her warm pillow. Her warm _breathing_ pillow? What? She lifted her head slightly saw Billy asleep, his head resting on the arm of the couch. Then she noticed that she was lying more on him, than she was lying on the couch. She was practically sprawled on top of him. Their legs were intertwined, his arms were wrapped firmly around her and she had one arm draped over his waist. She was too warm, too comfortable and she drifted back asleep before she could think about it too much.

The next time AJ woke up, she noticed that Billy was awake. "Hey" she murmured still sleepy.

"Hey" he said.

Then noticing their position she tried to untangle herself as gracefully as she could. It didn't quite work out like she had hoped. In trying to untangle their legs she lost her balance on the couch and landed with a thud on the floor looking up at Billy.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Can we start the day over?" she moaned.

He just laughed.

"I never got to thank you," AJ said standing outside next to Billy's car. "I had a wonderful birthday. Thanks for everything" she leaned up and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him. "It was my pleasure."

The next months flew by. Their regular Saturday morning date stayed intact nothing change. Well almost. Both started noticing things about the other that they seemed to have missed before.

Billy had never really noticed how when they hugged she seemed to fit perfectly up against him. Or when she was deep in thought she always bit the corner of her lip. She at the inability to sit still for more than a couple minutes. When she worked at her computer she always sat with her toes curled under her feet.

AJ had never noticed how a lock of his hair always seemed to fall in front of his face no matter how many times he brushed it away. Or how when he was confused he rubbed his forehead in a particular pattern.

Christmas rolled around and whatever majesty she had about snow had quickly vanished after surviving her first round of sub-zero temperatures. The first Saturday that temperatures hit that low she opened the door for Billy wearing two pairs of socks, two T-Shirts, one sweatshirt, sweatpants and was wrapped like a burrito in her comforter.

"Are you cold?" he laughed shutting the door behind him.

"Why aren't you?" she asked him in disbelief. He didn't think that, that question even deserved an answer.

AJ was lounging at her parents house in her pajamas in the middle of the afternoon on New Year's Eve. She had volunteered to baby-sit her cousins children so their parents could go out for once. It was because of that, that at that moment she could be found sitting under a tent made out of a chairs and blankets watching every last Disney movie ever made. Her cousins Esperanza and Sebastien were currently enthralled in the latest Disney movie appearing at Cinema Carver, while she was busy feeding the newest member of the family baby Danny.

The day went by fairly peacefully considering she had 3 kids all under the age of 5. It was toward the end of the movie when there was a knock at the door. Confused as to who it might be AJ walked to the door and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him giving him a hug.

"You were the only person I wanted to spend New Years with," he told her plainly.

His honesty surprised her. She just looked down at the floor shyly. Before things could get any more weird between them Sebastien came running into the room. "ABBY! Espy is on MY side of the tent. Who are you?" the 5 year old questioned his original complaint completely forgotten.

"I'm Billy," he introduced himself to the little boy.

"I'm Sebastien. Are you Abby's boyfriend?"

Billy looked up at her and grinned at his bluntness. "No, we're just friends."

"But you're a boy."

"Yeah…" Billy said unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"And you're her friend?" Sebastien grilled him.

"Yeah…"

"Then you are her BOY friend. Z!!!!!!! Abby has a boyfriend!!!" He went tearing into the other room yelling at his cousin. "Abby has a boyfriend!!!!!!"

They just laughed and followed the screaming five year old into the other room where both him and Esperanza were seen dancing and chanting, "Abby has a boy friend! Abby has a boy friend! Abby has a boy friend! Abby has a boy friend! Abby has a boy friend! Abby has a boy friend! Abby has a boy friend! Abby has a boy friend!"

AJ set Danny down to let him crawl around the living room, and tackled her cousins tickling them mercilessly as they squirmed on the floor. Finally Esperanza broke loose and walked up to Billy. "What's your name?" she asked.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Espanza," she said not quite saying her name correctly.

"I'm Billy."

"Cool." She said before walking off. Billy watched her walk off laughing to himself. She had to have been exactly what AJ was like at that age.

Later that night they were sitting in the kitchen quietly watching Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve. AJ was perched on a counter and Billy leaned against the cabinet next to her. They watched in a companionable silence. More because neither was really sure what to say. They occasionally would comment on a performer. The clock was inching closer and closer to midnight. They closer it got the more nervous AJ got. What was going to happen? What did she want to happen What is he thinking? Were the only thoughts that were running through her mind.

Billy glanced over at AJ. Until recently he hadn't realized just how cute she was. Yes, she had the capability when she felt like it of being stunning. But more often that not she was just cute. He could've sworn she looked nervous, but no she couldn't be. Right? What was he doing here? What had possessed him to drive down to her parents place in Kansas? He had been shockingly honest, even with himself, when he told her that she was only one he wanted to spend New Year's with. Why he actually told her that he didn't know.

30 … 29 … could be heard in the background. Suddenly Billy turned and was standing in front of her.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Happy New Year," he said resting one hand on her knee and the other hand on the counter beside her hip.

"Almost" she could hear her heart pounding.

15 … 14 … 13 … 12 …

"Good Year?" he asked their heads moving ever so slightly closer together.

"Yeah," she whispered.

5 … 4 … 3 they faintly heard the crowd screaming in the background as there became less and less distance between them. 2 … 1

"Happy New Year," she murmured.

"Happy New Year," he repeated.

The touch of their lips was timid. Each unsure of how the other was going to react. Billy pulled slightly away to study her reaction. Her eyes were still shut. It was a few seconds before she opened them. They stared at each other, each willing the other to break the silence first.

"Hi," she bit her lip nervously. You stupid idiot! Hi?

His thumb brushed her cheek, "Hi"

Before they could say anything more a sleepy voice interrupted them. "Abby," Esperanza rubbed her eyes. "I had nightmare."

AJ smiled her apology to Billy before she slid off the counter to go help her sleepy cousin leaving Billy alone in the kitchen. When she didn't return after some time he went looking for her. They should probably talk now, he thought. What in the hell would he say?

He walked into the family room and peeked into the makeshift tent that still stood in the middle of the room. There was AJ sound asleep with one kid sound asleep curled up on either side of her. She looked completely at peace at sleep on the floor so he left her there.

A small slightly chubby hand shoved on Abby's cheek, causing her to stir. She had had a wonderful dream last night. Billy had surprised her, then he spent the rest of the day with her and at midnight he had finally kissed her. She untangled herself from Esperanza grip to climb out of the make-shift tent. Her parents and cousin weren't due to be back until early to mid afternoon.

When the walked into the kitchen the sight before her stopped her dead in her tracks, Billy and Sebastien were eating cereal talking about one of the latest cartoon superheros.

"Abby!" Sebastien shouted noticing his cousin in the room. "He knows about the Ninja Turtles!" He told her not believing that someone so much older than him could be so cool.

"I know about the Ninja Turtles too" Abby informed him. Sebastien just looked at her crazy. "You don't believe me?"

"NO! Girls don't like the Ninja Turtles."

"This girl likes the Ninja Turtles! When I was your age, I wanted to be Donatello. I thought he was the best because he got two swords." She told him sitting at the table with them.

"No way Raphael was far better, he had the nun-chucks." Billy teasingly argued trying to ignore out adorable she looked when she first woke up.

"Please Donatello could beat Raphael with one hand tied behind his shell." She shot back.

The rest of the day flew by. Soon her parents and cousins had gotten home, and never had a chance to talk about what had happened the night before. If AJ had been honest with herself, she was finding ways to keep them occupied so they wouldn't have to talk. She had no clue what she would say to him. This was Billy we're talking about. But even though their kiss was the slightest touching of their lips it still rocked her to her core.

She knew he'd finally force her to talk to him. AJ knew him well enough to expect that. But she was completely and totally unprepared for it.

Billy looked over at AJ. She was avoiding him. Not avoiding him, but making sure that they were never left alone for any period of time. It terrified him. Why was she avoiding him? Did she regret the kiss? He didn't think she did. He would find a way to get her alone so they could talk about what had happened.

Her cousins finally left, her parents went to bed, now was his chance to talk to her. He looked over at her on the couch. She was out cold. That girl could sleep anytime anyplace. Normally he wouldn't wake her up, but tonight he was going to risk it. He gently shook her shoulder. Nothing. He shook it a little harder this time, finally rousing her. She looked up at him with sleep filled eyes.

"We need to talk," he told her seriously.

She knew this had been coming. She wasn't completely dreading it, just not sure what was going to happen. AJ had no clue what she was supposed to say, or even what she wanted to say. This would have been so much easier if she hadn't started falling for him. If things could've just stayed the same. The same Saturday morning routine. The same calling each other because of a funny commercial or stupid thing they saw on TV. The same being able to sit forever without saying a word. Why did she have to go and mess it all up?

Billy led her outside and as far as possible from the house, just for safety precautions. He didn't want anybody to even have the chance of interrupting them. The only thing he'd might have to contend with were the deer, and he didn't think that they'd be that much of a problem. Her parents had a small pond behind the house, they walked in a tense silence in that direction. Billy sat down first on the small make-shift dock looking out. AJ stood behind him for a minute before sitting down next to him.

Neither was sure what they needed to say.

"I'm not sorry," Billy finally blurted out causing AJ to stare at him trying to hide the hope that wanted to leap into her eyes. "I'm not, I wanted to kiss you, so I did. I'm not sorry that I did either. I guess it all depends on how you feel." He said finally looking at her.

"I," she started. "Uh, I don't know." She hated seeing the look that went across his face. "I just don't know. I wasn't expecting this. It's You." She quickly amended that statement. "That's not what I mean. I don't know what I mean. I'm not sorry that it happened." AJ finally saying something that gave Billy a little hope. "I'm just confused."

At least she didn't say she regretted it, Billy repeated to himself. That's a good thing. They stared at the water for a while. "Why are you confused?" he asked hating himself for even asking but he also needed to know.

She didn't answer for a minute, Billy could tell she was thinking. "I'm not sure what I'm trying to say, just let me finish first, okay? I just wasn't expecting this. It's you. You just surprised me. This surprised me. I didn't expect any of this. I love our friendship, but what if we choose to explore this and it doesn't work out. I don't want to lose our Saturdays. But at the same time I don't want to live with this what if either. Because what if it does work okay and we never gave it a chance. I just don't know, and that's what I'm confused about." AJ rambled just talking in a stream of consciousness. She was talking more to herself than to him. AJ let out a sigh, "I don't know if any of that made sense because it didn't make sense to me. I guess what I'm try-" she was cut off by Billy's finger silencing her.

"I get it," he said. "I've had every one of those thoughts. But I've decided I don't want to live with what ifs." he confided in her. "So all that's left is to ask what do you want."

She bit her lip and looked out at the water. AJ could feel him staring at her. What did she want? Then the answer became so blindingly obvious she felt stupid. "You," her answer was soft.

AJ finally got the courage to look at him. "You?" he repeated.

"You. I don't want any what ifs." she confirmed. Feeling more and more at peace with her decision. He just stared at her. Billy was silent for so long it started making her nervous. Did she say the wrong thing? "Um, say --" she started before she was cut off by his lips. The surprise of his actions caught her off guard. It was a few moments before she realized what was happening. Once her brain started functioning again she finally started kissing him back.

This kiss was different than the first. The unsurety and awkwardness was gone. This kiss was more about exploring. More about the possibilities. More about the future. Her hands had slowly moved up to his chest. His hands were framing her face. The kiss remained light, until she tilted her head ever so slightly. He took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

AJ was extremely grateful that they were sitting down because when he deepened the kiss AJ was sure her legs would've given out. One of his hands slid around and entangled itself in her hair causing her to groan slightly and grip his shirt pulling him closer.

Finally the need for air became overwhelming and the separated each taking in deep gulps of air. Their foreheads rested against each other eyes still shut. Both just concentrating on feeling. Feeling relieved that things were finally out in the open. Feeling the other's breath on their face.

When they got back to Minnesota things were normal. Their Saturday routine stayed the same, except a times come Saturday morning there was no need to unlock the door for Billy. Both were nervous and scared of ruining the friendship that they'd built so they took their relationship slow. Whenever Billy slept over, they just slept. The one thing that did change was that their kisses weren't awkward after that first one.

One morning the other side of the bed was decidedly empty. Billy slid his arm around looking for its other occupant. When he didn't encounter anything he opened one eye to search. That was when his nose picked up on a scent. He sat up and looked around the room. He smiled at the sight of AJ in the kitchen. It was a look of pure domesticity. And the fact that, that didn't scare him, scared him. "Morning," greeted Billy.

She turned around and smiled at him. God, he looked good shirtless. And the fact that he was in her bed still sent shivers down her spine. "Morning" she turned her attention back to breakfast. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her features. AJ kept cooking the bacon, but did lean back slightly against him. She felt his breath against her ear. Then she felt him trail a single kiss down the side of her neck that robbed her of sanity.

"Unless you want blackened breakfast, I'd stop that." she told him. He laughed, thrilled that he caused that kind of reaction in her. However, his stomach was growling so he stopped and just rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What are we having?" he asked

"French Toast and Bacon." she kept cooking nearly finished.

"And for dessert?"

"Dessert?" she questioned him. "You better be glad I'm cooking in the first place."

"Yeah, dessert." A devilish look in his eyes. "Can I have you for dessert?"

His question nearly made her just drop what she was doing and pin him against the nearest wall, but she tried to remain calm and collected. "Maybe, if you behave yourself." she eyed him grinning.

"Promises, promises."

"Be quiet, and eat." she said sitting a plate down in front of him.

AJ was getting ready to go to the first University of Minnesota baseball game of the season with Billy. Unlike hockey, she wasn't going to need a lesson in baseball. She still laughed remembering that day.

_Billy stared at her like she'd just told him that there was no Santa Claus. "What do you mean you've never been to a hockey game?"_

"_I have never, in all 24 years of my life been to a hockey game. Football? Check. Baseball? Check. Basketball? Check. Soccer? Check. Track Meet? Check. Hockey? Nope."_

"_You realize that, that is sacrilege right?" he stared at her in disbelief._

"_You realize that I grew up in the land of FOOTBALL, right? Never actually gets cold enough for us to think that running around on a piece of ice is a good idea. Even though you couldn't keep your hockey team" she shot back referring the Stars moving to Dallas._

"_That was cold. You say that during this game you will be killed and I won't do a thing to stop it."_

_They were on their way out the door when Billy stopped her. "You're going to be cold. You need a jacket."_

"_But we're going to be indoors."_

"_Right, we're going to be indoors with a bunch of ICE. Now last time I checked ice wasn't exactly warm." He sighed, this was going to be a long game. AJ relented and got her coat and even threw on a pair of gloves._

_While they walked over to the game, he gave her a crash course in hockey. He tried explaining the difference between the red line and the blue line; the difference between offsides and icing; all of the positions; and anything else that popped into his head. By the time they reached the game AJ's head was spinning and she wasn't sure she understood anything more about hockey, than when she started._

_She knew the game was going to be rough when she went to the concession stand and they didn't have Frito Pies, she at least was able to get a Dr. Pepper. They made their way through the crowd to find their seats. She assumed that they had good seats. They were down at the same level as the ice. While they were waiting for the game to start Billy tried to further explain the intricacies of the game. _

_AJ loved the vibe of the stands. It didn't matter what the sporting event was. The underlying current of tension was electrifying. How one minute you could be celebrating with a complete stranger and the next capable of taking the life of a fellow human being._

"_I'm warning you, I may not have a clue as to what is happening but I will be yelling and having an aneurysm just so you know."_

"_Well I can always pretend that I don't know you," he teased her._

"_Very funny, now explain penalties to me."_

_He just looked at her still stunned that this girl had never been to a hockey game in her life. Billy proceeded to explain hooking, cross-checking, charging, and so many other things she was pretty sure she was going to be dreaming about all these terms tonight. It took most of the first period, but once she figured out what was happening AJ had a sudden personality change. She went from looking at all the action utterly confused to screaming bloody murder whenever she thought the refs were being idiots._

"_Are you BLIND!?" AJ shrieked grabbing her head in pain. "What kind of call is that?" AJ was loving this. She loved all sports to begin with but for some reason she drifted towards the sports that were slightly more on the violent side._

_The only time AJ sat down during the whole game was during the breaks between each of the periods. It was during those breaks that Billy continued teaching her about the game._

AJ pulled her maroon Minnesota sweatshirt over her head when the door opened, "Billy?"

"Nope, it's your other boyfriend."

"Well, then in that case you better leave or we'll get caught," she said walking toward him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh yeah? And what's this other guy like?"

She knew he was fishing, but played along. "Well he's taller than me. Kinda funny. A little smart. He's an okay kisser."

At her last remark his eyebrows went up in question, "Okay?"

"Well you know, my memory is a little hazy," she bit her lip trying not to laugh.

He tightened his arms around her pulling her flush against him effectively pinning her hands between them. She looked up at him grinning. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then trailed his lips down to her neck purposely avoiding her lips. He placed a kiss in the crook of her neck. "How's that memory now?"

AJ was barely capable of putting together a coherent thought. "Still a little blurry," she smiled up at him. "I think I still need some help remembering." She looked up at him leaning against him even more moving her hands up to the nape of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she whispered their lips only a hairs breath apart.

A couple days later they were watching TV, AJ was seated between Billy's legs leaning back against him.

"Do you think you'll be able to take a couple days off in April?" Billy asked her.

"I might be able to depending on when exactly. Why?" she sat up slightly so she could turn to see him.

"Mom called me today saying there is going to be a family reunion in April and I wanted you to be there."

"I should be able to make it," she said leaning back against him and went back to watching Law and Order. "COME ON! He did it!" AJ exclaimed at the TV. "Look how guilty he looks."

"You realize that they can't hear you right?" he asked her.

"Yes they can. Just like the Spurs can hear me. Or the Cowboys. Or the Rangers, even though baseball is the most mind numbing thing to watch on TV." She informed him.

"Whatever you want to believe babe. Just promise me you won't talk back to those voices in your head okay?" he laughed at the look she was trying to glare at him.

"Watch it. Now, let me watch okay?"

He kissed the side of her head and as it always happened when they started kissing or someone made a move whatever they had been doing previously was quickly forgotten. She was at a painful angle and without breaking the kiss she turned to face him. Her fingers ran through his hair while one of his hands was holding her firmly in place. But his other hand was roaming trying to touch every inch of her at the same time. Billy pushed against her lying her down on the couch. AJ was stretched out beneath him. She ran one of her hands down his back one of her hands stopped at the hem of his shirt and pulled it loose of his pants to run her hand underneath it. Her other hand slid into the back pocket of his jeans.

Her move caused him to groan deep. AJ was being bombarded by sensations. She had no idea where to focus. Whether it was his lips that were essentially gnawing at hers like he wanted to swallow her whole, or the feel of his weight against every inch of her. His hand was slowly moving farther and farther up under her shirt when an insistent noise penetrated the thundering in her head. She broke the kiss breathing heavily.

"Do you hear that?" she managed to get out.

"Huh?" he rested his forehead on her shoulder trying to catch his breath. Then she heard the knocking again. She groaned in annoyance.

"I should get that," she said not wanting to move from her current position on the couch.

"Yeah," he agreed.

When the knocker pounded on the door again she slid off the couch and opened the door.

"Where's my Leprechaun Hat?" Neal exclaimed. AJ didn't say a word, just slammed the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ turned after slamming the door back to Billy who groaned, "I'm going to have to kill him."

"Only after I kill him first," she told him.

"AJ! OPEN THE DOOR!" Neal called from the other side.

AJ leaned back against the door and looked at Billy, "Should I open the door?"

He sat up finally getting a hold of himself, "He's stubborn, he'll stay out there until you do."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, _DAMN YOU NEAL! Things were just getting interesting with your brother._ She opened the door to find a completely confused Neal.

"What'd I do?" he asked genuinely concerned that he'd pissed her off.

"Nothing, I just wasn't planning on anyone coming by today, that's all. Come on in." she looked him dead in the eyes and lied. AJ stepped aside to let him into the place.

He walked in, not noticing that the two other people in the room were trying desperately not to kill him for interrupting what they in the middle of starting just a few minutes before. Both of their hair was in disarray but they quickly tried to fix it without calling attention to themselves.

"Hey Billy, what are you doing here?" he asked his older brother noticing that he was there.

"Hanging with AJ," he said. AJ's face fell almost imperceptibly when he said that. They had been so wrapped up with each other that they hadn't gotten around to telling their parents about the recent developments in their relationship. But then again Neal didn't need to know what had been in the process of happening between her and his brother when he decided to do a surprise visit. Nope, definitely didn't need to know that AJ had been trying to remember where the blindfold from her birthday was and have some fun with his brother.

AJ was sprawled on the couch stuffed while she was getting annoyed having to listen to Billy and Neal argue over who got the last slice of pizza. "If you both don't shut it I'm going to eat the pizza." She said not looking real threatening as she was slightly drowsy due to the amount that she ate.

Later that night Neal finally got up saying, "It's late I should probably be heading out." She walked out with Neal and Billy. Neal then turned to his brother, "Don't you think you've bugged AJ enough today?"

He just laughed, "Nah, I think I'll hang around here a little longer."

"You know you don't have to be here every second of the day. It's not like you two are dating or anything." Neal joked.

Billy and AJ just looked at each other. Billy came to stand next to AJ and rested his hand on the small of her back. Neal watched how the two weren't laughing and denying it. And the unconscious move of his brother made his eyes widen. "Are you?"

They nodded. Then fear and understand covered Neal's face, "Then, um, earlier, was I, um, interrupting anything?" He asked afraid of the answer.

AJ just grinned, "Do you really want to know the answer?"

"Not really."

AJ walked up to him and looked him sweetly in the face, "Just remember revenge is a bitch sweetheart."

Looking slightly scared, but laughing nonetheless Neal got into his car and drove off. As soon as Neal was out of sight Billy turned AJ towards him and leaned her against the car planning on picking up where they had been before they were so rudely interrupted. His lips were just about to touch her when AJ yawned. He couldn't help but to laugh, she was almost on the verge of falling asleep where she was standing. "Come on babe, you need to sleep."

"I'm not that tired," she protested.

"Well maybe not, but how 'bout we at least just lie down in case you are tired. Cause if you conk out here I don't know if I could carry you inside."

"Hey, I don't weigh that much," she said leaning against him as they walked inside.

He gently pushed her in the direction of the bathroom so she could change into her pajamas. While she was changing clothes, he put away the pizza. Billy turned around when he heard the door open, she walked sleepily out of the bathroom looking like it was taking every last drop of energy she had not to just fall asleep in the middle of the floor.

She was wearing a tank top and a pair of his pajama pants, "You know I those are mine." He said referencing the pants she was wearing.

AJ looked down then back up at him and gave him a sleepy smile, "I know but they're comfy." She was asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow. A few minutes later he got into bed next to her, she unconsciously curled herself up next to him.

Billy just stared down at the sleeping girl next to him. Asleep you'd never guess that this girl talked a mile a minute, moved a mile a minute, thought a mile a minute. You almost had to have ESP in order to keep up with her train of thought. She jumped from topic to topic faster than anyone he'd ever seen. Sure she was stubborn. Yes, she was hyper. Definitely she was opinionated. But she was also so smart, most of the time at least. She could always get him laughing. He loved those things about her. Love? He questioned before he drifted off to sleep pulling her a little tighter against him.

AJ woke up before Billy as she normally did. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so boyishly peaceful. Even when he would try to brush the same stray lock of hair out of his face.

AJ anxiously paced the baggage claim waiting for Billy. He'd had to go out of town nine days ago and she was slowly losing her mind waiting on him. Slowly people start filing in to claim their luggage. AJ was never more frustrated with her lack of height than she was at that particular moment while she was trying to crane her neck searching the crowd. Finally spotting him she went running in his direction.

Billy heard footsteps running in his direction. A second later AJ came into sight. He managed to drop his bag before AJ launched herself through the air. She grabbed his face pulled him down to her level to kiss him senseless.

When they broke apart he was laughing, "Miss me?"

"Nine days is far too long," AJ said leaning against him.

"I know," he said with one arm wrapped firmly around her waist and his other picking up the dropped bag.

They were just reaching her car when he stopped her, "Hey, I missed you too." Then he kissed her on her forehead. AJ was physically incapable of stopping the smile that spread across her features.

It was Thursday afternoon and Billy and AJ were in his car headed towards Northern Minnesota. AJ was nervously bouncing her leg. What was about to happen was the most heart-pounding, eye twitching, finger tapping , nerve wracking event ever. She was getting ready to meet his family. Not just his Mom and Dad. But his Mom, Dad, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and whoever else might be there. AJ had never experience just a level of nervousness in her life.

Billy reached over and put his hand on her knee to stop her leg bouncing. "It's going to be fine. I promise, no one's going to bite you. They will all like you, hopefully not like I like you," he said causing a nervous laugh from her.

"But this is a big deal," she stressed.

"You've met my family. You've played golf with my family."

"But now I'm meeting your WHOLE family. Besides when I met your parents we weren't……we weren't, US," she tried to get him to understand.

"It'll be okay," he tried reassuring her. She looked at him skeptically. "I promise, besides Neal will probably bug you about that damn leprechaun hat the whole time."

"Are you making fun of my leprechaun hat?" AJ eyed him.

"I would never," Billy feigned shock.

"You better not because who knows what other magical powers that, that hat has and might decide to lash out at a non-believer," she warned him trying to look serious.

"What magical powers?"

"You mean other than healing heads that have been hit by golf clubs?" she asked him.

"Had to bring that up didn't you?" Billy accused, thankful that something had gotten her mind off what was about to happen. Truth be told, he was just as nervous as she was.

"Well when the club fits swing it," she challenged him.

Billy reached across the car and started tickling her, causing her to shriek and try in vain to escape from his roving hands. "Aren't you supposed to be nice to me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be driving?"

"Nope, we're here," Billy told her as he pulled up to a cabin.

"Shit," AJ muttered.

AJ stepped warily out of the car. Luckily the first person she saw was his Mom. Gale gave Billy a hug then turned toward AJ smiling, "I'm so glad you made it."

She smiled still slightly nervous, Gayle noticed her nervousness. "Ready to be fed to the wolves?" AJ's head snapped to look at her in terror. Gayle just laughed, "I'm kidding, don't worry. I know exactly how you feel. You'll be fine." Then led her into the house.

Looking at Billy he mouthed to her, 'I told you so'.

"So Abby, first of all I don't want you calling me Mrs. Schneider. You called me Gayle before you started dating my boy you can call me Gayle now. Now how is your Mom? I haven't talked to her in a couple weeks."

"Mom's good. Still Mom," she said causing Gayle to laugh knowingly. Before AJ knew what had happened she was in the cabin. A few people had started arriving already, at least she wasn't going to have to face the whole group all at once. Their entrance caused them to stop their conversation and stare curiously at her. Buzz was the first to say something, "Hi AJ. How's the forehead?"

That caused AJ to giggle, "It's good. He hasn't hit me with any clubs lately."

"Alright I make one mistake and I'm never going to live it down?" Billy defended himself.

"It takes real talent to knock someone out GOLFING," Neal interjected.

"Well I will admit that my head was in his way," AJ laughed feeling slightly more at ease.

By now the other people in the room were looking at them confused. Buzz turned to explain, "When we were at Gayle's high school reunion we all went out golfing –"

Neal interrupted, "And she bought the BEST leprechaun hat ever, then while off he managed to hit her in the head and knocked her out cold." The room erupted in laughter causing Billy to turn a slight shade of red. He was standing behind her and put his arms lightly around her waist. "But she's still dating me, what does that say about her?"

AJ was the first to reply, "That you hit something critical and caused brain damage?" Again the whole room laughed hysterically.

"That's not very nice," Billy told her. AJ's only response was to shrug her shoulders.

"Now, William are you going to introduce us to this lovely lady?" an older woman said.

AJ snickered at him being called William. "Yes, Grandma. This is Abigail Carver. AJ this is my Grandma Marie." AJ shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Schneider."

"Now you just call me Marie, okay?" she said clasping her hand between hers.

AJ felt instantly at ease with her, "You can all call me Abby or AJ."

"And this is my Grandpa Bill." Billy said.

"You better call me Bill," the kind looking man smiled.

By dinner that night she had met everyone and had so many names swimming around her head she prayed that she didn't mess up to many peoples names. The house was quiet. Most of the older people had gone to bed already; most of the younger ones had fallen asleep in various spots around the cabin. AJ was standing out on the deck that overlooked the lake. A familiar pair of arms took up their familiar place around her waist.

"Can I say I told you so one more time?" He grinned standing behind her.

"Only if you want me to hit you again?"

"I'll pass this time, I think."

"Very smart of you _William."_ She couldn't help but laugh.

He turned her around so she was facing him. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"The only thing that could make it better would be if they pulled out home videos of you as a kid. One clip of you falling on your ass while skating would make my year I think. You're not human, you know that right. No one should be allowed to be that good at ALL sports, its just not normal." She informed him leaning back against his arms. Billy just smirked at her. "And just what are you smiling about?"

He didn't reply, just started leaning closer and put both arms on either side of her trapping her between the railing and his body. Before he could kiss her she pulled back slightly, "What if someone see us," she asked worried still a little bit concerned about offending anyone and making a good impression.

"I don't care. I haven't gotten to kiss you since we left this morning, and I don't like it." Billy said smiling.

"We've gone longer without kiss why is now so different. Not that I mind, mind you. Just curious."

"I never said I liked any of those previous times. But normally if we're ever together in the same room I can kiss you whenever I want," she explained leaning toward her again.

She managed to get an 'm'kay' out before their lips met. He pressed her back against the deck railing trying to get closer to her. Her hands were on his shoulders pulling him down to her level. His hands had slid around her waist and were resting on the bared skin on her back where her shirt had ridden up slightly. The light way he was rubbing her back was enough to cause her to groan. As if they read each others minds, they both went to deepen the kiss at the same time. At the first contact they tried desperately to get closer than they already were. She could feel every inch of his body against her. The railing was starting to dig in her back, but she paid no attention to it.

Then a voice clearing their throat caused them to break apart and stare at each other in fear. Both of their eyes looked at each other with 'not again' written all over it.

Slowly turning around to face the interrupter, "Hi," Billy said.

"Hi," Buzz said trying to suppress a smile.

"Hi," AJ said mortified at being caught by his dad.

"Well you guys better not stay up too much later, it's getting pretty late." He informed them.

As soon as Buzz was back inside the house AJ buried her face in his chest muttering 'Oh My God'. He hugged her to him, "I can't say I wanted that to happen."

"I'd hope not," she laughed. "But it was slightly embarrassing."

"But well worth it." He grinned wickedly at her. She shoved half-heartedly against his shoulder.

They stood there for a few moments enjoying the silence and the alone time, both knowing that they were going to be in short supply for the next couple of days.

The next morning AJ walked into the kitchen. Buzz and Bill were there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning," Bill smiled.

"Morning," AJ said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Coffee?" Buzz offered.

AJ shook her head, "Thanks, I'm good though." She sat down still sleepy.

"So what are you doing up so early?"

"No clue," she answered yawning.

"So how long have you been dating, my grandson?" Bill asked the sleepy girl.

"Since New Year's."

Before she could be grilled any further Gayle walked into the kitchen. Slowly the rest of the house began to wake up. People were laughing talking and bustling around getting ready for the day. AJ was eating breakfast when Billy came down the stairs. He came by and gave AJ a quick good morning kiss then grabbed his own breakfast. Billy hoisted himself onto the countertop while eating his cereal. AJ got up to put away her bowl when Marie spoke up, "So Abby how long have you and our own movie star been dating?"

Billy stopped mid-bite to judge AJ's reaction to his grandmother's question. AJ stared at everyone's confused faces, then finally turned to look at Billy questioningly. At his facial expression she frowned at him, put her bowl in the sink then making the excuse about getting ready for the day she left. As soon as she was out of the room all eyes flew to Billy who was still sitting on the counter.

"She didn't know?" they all asked him in shock.

He silently shook his head no, then he slid off the counter. "I need to go talk to her." He walked slowly and cautiously up the stairs. The door to the room she was staying in wasn't completely shut, he slowly pushed it open. She was busy digging through her bag if she knew he was there she didn't acknowledge his presence. "AJ?" still nothing. "Abby?" he pleaded. At least she stopped digging through her bag. "Abby," he said again softer this time.

He saw her take a deep breath, and then she turned around. The look on her face ripped his heart out because he knew that it was his fault. She looked totally defeated and was trying desperately not to cry. Tears were welled up in her eyes and she was blinking them back furiously. "For nearly a year. We've been friends for nearly year. We've been dating for four months. And you couldn't tell me. I get why at first, I do. But don't you think I deserved to have been told at some point. What had you planned on doing? Never telling me? " She looked up at him giving up the battle of holding the tears back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times. But I didn't know how, and then it just kept snowballing from there. I knew you'd be upset with me for not telling you, and I couldn't for the live of me do something that would make you upset." He looked at her locking eyes with her willing her to understand. She stood there for awhile staring at him, searching his eyes for the answers to all the questions she had.

Down stairs the rest of the family was quiet in shock absorbing what had just happened. They were half expecting raised voices to be drifting down, but so far they heard nothing but the hushed murmurings of the two talking. No one had even dreamt that she hadn't been aware of his movie. They'd known each other for so long now everyone assumed that it'd been mentioned at least once.

Upstairs they were still staring at each other. "AJ say something," he coaxed her.

She took a deep breath, "I can't say I liked being lied to. And before you say anything lying by omission is just the same. Part of me can understand why you did what you did, but it hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. It sounds like it was one of the biggest things in your life and you didn't feel like you could tell me. Do you get how much that hurts?"

He slowly walked over towards her. When she didn't move to get farther away from, he took that as a good sign. As he slowly wrapped her up in his arm he leaned down and put his forehead against hers and said seriously, "I trust you."

She nodded bringing their lips closer together. "So you forgive me?" he asked his lips brushing against hers in the slightest of ways.

"Yes," she whispered. AJ said bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss. This was the first time they'd ever fought. Sure they'd argued all the time, but feelings were never involved before. As soon as she brought their lips together he tightened his arms around her trying to make up to her for hurting her feelings.

He walked them back towards one of the beds, they collapsed on the bed. They'd had passion driven kisses before but this was unlike any other kiss they'd shared. It was like they couldn't get close enough. She ran her hands down his back pulling him tighter against her. One of Billy's hands was on her hip resting on the bare skin where her t-shirt had ridden up and her pajama pants had sagged slightly. Her skin burned where he touched her.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started he ended it leaving a confused AJ lying on her back trying to get her breath. "What's wrong?" she gasped out.

"My parents are downstairs. Hell my grandparents are down stairs. And I know our luck. Someone is bound to come in here." He said running a shaky hand through his hand.

She just laughed at his prediction. AJ got up and fixed her hair slightly, she pulled her T-shirt back down to its rightful place. He walked over to stand in front of her, "So we're okay?" he asked her searching her face.

Biting her lip, "Yeah, we're okay. Better go let your parents know I haven't killed you yet." She smiled.

Before they walked back down to face the inquiring minds that they both knew would be waiting them, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Everybody stopped what they were doing when they entered the room. Gayle and Marie were cleaning up in the kitchen while the rest of the family was spread all around the living room. One of his cousins, she thought his name was Ty, or was it Jordon, was the first to break the silence, "So you didn't kill him?"

The younger boys' blatant honesty made the two smile. "Not yet, but it's still early though." AJ quipped. The rest let out their nervous energy by laughing. Although no one voiced their concern everyone was thinking it.

Marie came up to Billy and AJ, "I didn't mean to cause you either any problems."

AJ immediately soother her fears informing her that it would've come to a head sooner or later.

"And AJ, just give me the word if you ever want to see the movie. I'm pretty sure I've got a copy around here somewhere." Gayle informed her.

AJ grinned evilly at the prospect, "I just might have to take you up on that Gayle."

Billy just grunted his opinion of that idea. AJ just smiled a 'too bad' kind of smile at him.

It was after lunch that day when AJ did take Gayle up on the offer. By now she was almost giddy with excitement. They were watching the movie with his cousins and Neal who was trying to be angry with her when he discovered she hadn't brought the leprechaun hat with her.

"Are you sure you want to watch it?" Billy asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

And for the millionth time she rolled her eyes, "You're not getting out of this that easy."

She settled between his legs leaning against his chest. It was there standard movie watching position. Soon the intro appeared on the screen and AJ let out an excited noise.

"You okay?" he laughed.

"Shhhh," AJ instructed him placing a hand over his mouth. She proceeded to watch the movie with a small grin on her face.

The first time she noticed the wedding ring on his hand AJ erupted in giggles. "It at all creepy to you that you were married to your _MOM?"_

"A little," he admitted.

"I'm not sure how I feel about seeing you with a ring on."

The entire movie went like that, AJ cracking jokes until eventually Neal and his cousins started piping up.

During the part at the bar, AJ couldn't help but laugh. "Blink much?"

"Really, bro do you need some Visine or something?" Neal asked him.

After hearing the line 'You look like a monkey humping a football out there,' AJ couldn't help but laugh again, "And I thought that this was a Disney movie.

After watching the Norway scene AJ looked at him mischievously, "So you like blondes huh?"

"Apparently my Dad does."

"Uh huh, so we're they cute?"

"I think it might be safer if I don't answer that," he replied causing the whole room to laugh.

AJ turned her attention back to movie, 'God that hurt,' she heard him groan while watching the Herbies on the screen.

"AND NOW for the gratuitous shower scene," Neal announced.

"Well you know they're bonding so apparently you have to shower together as well," AJ was barely able to contain her amusement.

Further into the movie someone on the floor muttered, "Nice nose." Which caused AJ to snicker.

In the middle of the football scene AJ sat up and stared at the TV for a second then turned to look at Billy, "Why the hell do you have a scarf tied around your head?"

His only response was to shrug his shoulders. Except for a few comments from the peanut gallery they watched the rest of the movie in silence. When she saw the smile that the actor playing Jack O'Callahan gave she said only loud enough for Billy to hear, "That's such a just got laid smile."

Billy burst out laughing causing everyone to look at him oddly, "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Those are some GREAT looking suits by the way," AJ laughed.

"Oh yes, I just love the ensemble dahling." Neal said sounding frighteningly like one of the guys on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.

At the end of the movie when she saw them all celebrating AJ just smiled. Not a smile of humor, but just that smile of pride almost. "Now we're watching all of the extra things," AJ declared.

"Now don't you think you're taking this too far?" Billy asked.

She just gave him a look, "Don't you think that it's a fair trade? I ain't letting you get off that easy," she informed him.

Slowly the other kids drifted outside leaving only Neal and AJ to mercilessly tease Billy. They watched everything on both of the DVD, including forcing Billy to sit through the movie a second time this time listening to the commentary.

During the shower scene and after hearing the director ask how many boys people could watch in the shower AJ commented, "I could watch more boys in the shower."

Hearing her say that caused the two boys to look at her slightly frightened.

AJ was in the kitchen helping to fix dinner. She'd been put in charge in charge of peeling the potatoes. "So what did you think of the movie?" Gayle asked.

"I liked it, Billy wasn't too thrilled when I made him watch it twice plus all the extra stuff," AJ grinned evilly.

This caused the other women to laugh. "He deserved it," one of his aunts replied.

"That's what I thought," AJ agreed.

"MOM! I'm HUNGRY" Neal bellowed as he entered the house. He went to sneak a deviled egg but his mother smacked his hand away. He left the kitchen looking like a dejected three year old.

"So Abby, what do you want to know about Billy?" Marie smiled.

"OH any and all baby stories and you'd be my hero," AJ crowed with excitement. "Just please tell me that there's some sport he can't play because I don't think he's normal."

"Well," Gayle started slowly. "There was that one Pee Wee hockey game."

AJ's eyes got wide with promise, "You better be finishing that story, please."

"He must've been six or seven years old. Well I think my son had been hit too many times. Well he went flying up the ice with the puck. He made a goal. Only he made a goal for the other team."

AJ laid her head down laughing uncontrollably. The stories kept flowing and AJ kept laughing. Billy knew something was wrong because the second he walked into the kitchen everybody got dead quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," came the not so innocent reply of everyone in the room.

AJ then came up to him barely suppressing her laughter, "So do you normally score goals for the other team?"

This caused the whole kitchen to erupt in hysterics again. Billy just pressed his lips together trying to look upset. "Mother, I thought you were supposed to love and support your children?" he asked coming to stand next to her.

"Yes, but another bonus is I get to embarrass them whenever I please as well." She grinned up at her oldest.

After the sun had set they built a campfire outside in a fire put that'd been built who knows how long ago. AJ just watched as he played some made up game with his younger cousins. It was a completely non-sensical game that after watching them for a few minutes she still hadn't figured out. They looked up at there older cousin in complete awe. Watching them play made her smile. It was things like that made her fall for him a little bit more each time. She'd accepted that awhile ago she was falling quite hard for him.

Billy was so good with them. He looked up from his spot on the ground and smiled at her. AJ returned the smile. Billy turned back to his cousins and whispered something she couldn't quite make out. He pulled himself up off the ground to sit next to her.

He bumped her with his shoulder, "Hey you."

"Hey you," she mimicked bumping him back.

"Well I think I'll leave these late nights to young people," Billy said getting up. Everyone called out good night to him. He was followed shortly by his wife then some of the others said it was time for the younger ones to go to bed. Their parents ignored their pleas for just five more minutes. Slowly but surely everyone went to sleep leaving only Abby and Billy up. Before going inside they made sure that the fire had been completely extinguished.

Neither one was tired yet and truth be told neither wanted to go their separate ways just yet. So they curled up on the couch watching some movie on TV. AJ could tell without looking at him that he was worried about something. She shifted, turning to face him. She could barely make out the features of his face with the glow of the TV.

"What's wrong?" she brushed his hair, that'd gotten slightly long, back.

"Nothing."

Not believing him for a second she gave him a disbelieving look. "You can tell me."

"I was thinking about this morning," he confessed. At her curious face he continued. "Are you sure you're okay? You just seemed to forgive too easily. I know you, you normally can normally scare people with your homicidal urges. I don't want to push my luck but it just seems odd."

AJ studied him carefully for a minute before replying, "I told you, I understood. And I do. At least I think I do. I didn't like being lied to, knowing that you thought I couldn't handle the truth hurt. But at the same time if our places had been reversed I might've done the same thing. I'd be scared that you were only dating me because of what'd I done or the size of my bank account." He nodded, relaxing that she really did get it. "Besides," she continued. "If I'd been after your bank account, I'd have been gone a while ago," she smirked.

"You're too good to me," he said.

"Glad you're finally catching on."

"I have so many stories I've wanted to tell you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

For once Billy woke up before her. When he woke up he felt something different, he finally noticed the blanket that was covering them both. Billy heard hushed voiced coming from the kitchen. He stifled a groan of embarrassment when he recognized them as his Mom and Grandma. Luckily no one else was awake yet. Carefully so not to wake a sleeping AJ he slid off the couch.

Billy walked into the kitchen pecked his Mom and Grandma on the cheek. "Morning, uh thanks for the blanket," he said to no one in particular.

"Your welcome," Gayle replied.

"Were you two up late?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, we must've fallen asleep talking," he sat down with them at the table.

"Is everything okay between you two after yesterday?" his Mom asked concerned. She'd never seen her son quite like this before with any other girl he dated and she didn't want to see him mess it up. He nodded.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Marie observed out of the blue.

Billy looked at his grandmother in shock, "Yeah I do," he replied.

The two women looked at each other knowingly. He was completely see-through. They both looked at him curiously urging him to continue. Before he was able to respond a load yawn drifted over from the couch. Billy smiled when he heard her groan and roll over trying to go back to sleep. A few minutes later they heard her mumble something incoherent. Knowing that she'd be getting off the couch shortly he stood up and started getting her, her morning Dr. Pepper.

The rest of the weekend flew by. They were all busy hanging out, goofing off, and playing around. On their last full day there, it also happened to be Billy's birthday. That morning his mother woke him like she had done every year that he was home, with a plate of pancakes with a candle on top singing.

"It your birthday,  
Happy Birthday,

People dying everywhere,

In misery and despair,

On your birthday,

Happy Birthday"

Everyone else who had been sleeping woke up feeling slightly confused. Billy glanced over to AJ who was smiling sleepily, she mouthed 'Happy Birthday'. Then everyone else decided to serenade the birthday boy as well.

"And many more on Channel 4

And Scooby Doo on Channel 2

And the big fat lady on Channel 80,

And Frankenstein on Channel 9," they bellowed at the top of their lungs. Neal was obviously the ring leader of the song birds.

After the younger ones finished their grand finale, Neal continued, "You look like a monkey! And you smell like one too." Laughing Billy threw a pillow at his younger brother.

Gayle left letting Billy eat his breakfast and the others to get ready for the day. Eventually as it seemed to always happen AJ and Billy were the only ones left in the room. Smiling AJ linked her arms around his neck, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," he said not making a move to bring them closer together. Slowly he loosely draped his arms on her waist. Then standing on her tip-toes she brought their lips together. Billy let her dictate the intensity of the kiss. Billy was willingly being subjected to the assault on his senses. The feel of her fingers idly moving over his neck. The scent that could only be identified as Abby. He could tell she was getting frustrated because he wasn't kissing her back. She broke away to look him confused. AJ had barely broken the kiss when his arms tightened around her dragging her back to him.

Now, this was what she had been hoping for when she kissed him before. AJ loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. As the kiss continued his hands began to roam. One came up to cup her face and gently keeping her in place. As if she'd willingly move. His other hand seemed to take up its favorite place, flattened across the small of her back under her shirt.

"Billy, hey people are wondering where you ---," Neal said walking into the room. "UH, sorry. Okay I'm leaving now." He said leaving the room. He could be hearing, "I really did NOT want to see that," quietly to himself as he left.

AJ and Billy had broken apart when he had walked into the room. "We're moving to a deserted island," Billy whispered as their heads rested against each other.

AJ nodded her agreement. This was starting to get very frustrating. Although with his family downstairs this probably wasn't the right place, but _damn_ it sure as hell felt right, "As long as I can have my Dr. Pepper and peanut butter I'll move anywhere," she informed him.

"So now all I need to do is find a deserted island with a lifetime supply of Dr. Pepper and peanut butter and you're all mine."

They stood there, like that for a moment longer. "You finish getting ready I'm going to go downstairs."

"Don't kill Neal without me, okay?" Billy asked.

"I won't, I might scare him a bit," she grinned wickedly back at him.

That night everyone crowded into the living room to watch Billy open his presents. He got gift certificates, clothes, a couple of movies he'd been wanting. It had taken AJ forever to come up with something that felt right for him. Finally she decided on two things, she had given him a watch now and he'd have to wait for the other until later.

Later on AJ came up to Billy and whispered, "Walk with me?" He looked up at her and noticing her expression nodded. The moon was out, it looked amazing reflecting off the lake like it was. He intertwined their fingers loving how her small hand fit inside of his. Walking in silence along the lake Billy was starting to worry why they were out there.

"Abby?" he only called her Abby when he was worried about her.

"Remember the first day we met?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yup, I thought you had to have been crazy for going out in the middle of the night barefoot just for peanut butter."

She laughed, "Well I thought you were far too serious for your own good."

"I think I knew we had to least be friends when I first saw your in the leprechaun hat looking like it was no big deal." He told her, causing her to laugh.

"Neal still wants to steal that hat."

"He loves you, you know that right? He told me once that you're like the big sister he never had or something."

"As long as you don't think of me as a sister we're all good," she teased him.

Pulling her closer to him, "Nope, definitely no sisterly thoughts," he confirmed.

"That's good to hear."

"Do you remember New Year's?"

"Of course," she said softly.

"Did I ever tell you I was out in my car for about twenty minutes working up the nerve to knock on the door," he confessed. She looked at him in shock, stunned by his confession. "Yeah, I have no idea what possessed me to come down."

"I'm glad you did though," she said leaning against him as they continued to walk.

"Me too."

They walked a bit more, both thinking, both content to enjoy the silence. There was a dock stretching out on to the lake ahead of them. He leaned back against the railing pulling her back against him. They stood there awhile until AJ turned around to face him. He left his arms around her waist.

She took a deep breath before speaking.


End file.
